


Promise

by thebrokenclass



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenclass/pseuds/thebrokenclass
Summary: For years Bucky hasn't had anything to really call his own, and now that he's away from Hydra he intends on claiming what's his.





	Promise

Pietro looked magnificent like this; platinum blonde hair a mused mess around his head, fair skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat. His back arched as the thick appendage pistoning in his tight hole struck his prostate, a desperate moan tumbling past the barrier of his soft lips. Thick brows furrowed in the middle, head tipped back against his pillow, gorgeous blue eyes shut tightly as he sunk his teeth into his lower lip in a futile attempt to stifle anymore cries of ecstasy. The sight of him alone was nearly enough to make Bucky come undone, hips faltering a second as he bent to reconnect their lips in a fevered kiss; forcing his mouth open with a persistent tongue. Bucky kissed him breathless, suffocating him in all the ways he knew Pietro enjoyed, breaking away to nibble on his lips. “ **Don’t hide from me,** ” The brunette growled against his mouth. “ **Don’t you fuckin’ dare.** ”

For months he’d been forced to keep his relationship to the speedy mutant a secret from the Hydra, moving into the Avengers tower in hopes that things would be differently only to hide from S.H.I.E.L.D. So when a whimper caught in the back of Pietro’s throat, pale blue eyes cracking open with the plea that Bucky fuck him harder, he happily obliged. “ **F-Fuck, Bucky I’m close.** ” The blonde whined, large hand jerking his hardened shaft quickly as he desperately sought to reach his peak. “ **J-Just like that, right there- _oh God baby, right there_.**” A guttural groan tore from Bucky’s throat as his large calloused hands wrapped securely around Pietro’s hips, holding them in place as he pounded into his tight heat. He could feel the knot in his own stomach coiling tighter by the second, each powerful thrust of his hips and desperate roll of Pietro’s bringing him closer to the brink of an orgasm.

Bucky watched intently as the last of Pietro’s composure was wiped away in the heat of the moment, a desperate cry of his name ripping from Pietro’s lips as his hole tightened; uncut cock throbbing as thick ropes of hot white come pumped out of the slit. “ **Such a good boy.** ” The brunette praised as he fucked his partner through the entirety of his orgasm, watching his chest heave as he struggle to find his composure coming down from his third orgasm of the night. Pietro whined beneath the praise, milking his cock for every last drop, utilizing his free hand to wrap around Bucky’s metal bicep to ground himself. It wasn’t long into their activity that Bucky could feel his balls tightening, the blonde’s hand gliding up the cold metal to curl into the thick mane of brown hair; guiding Bucky’s face down for a sloppy kiss. “ **Come in me, please.** ” Bucky moaned at his quiet plea, pounding into him relentless until the coiling in his abdomen snapped and his breath left him in sharp pants; hips faltering as he thrust his hot come deep into Pietro’s lax body.

The feeling of warmth spreading in Pietro’s body was indescribable, both men moaning in unison as they rode out the entirety of Bucky’s powerful orgasm together till the laid spent in the middle of their bed; uncaring of the mess smearing from Pietro’s abs and chest to Bucky’s. For several minutes harsh pants filled the empty air in the room, Pietro releasing his softening shaft in favor of wrapping a hand around Bucky’s human arm, feeling the warm wetness of the other’s tanned skin beneath his palm. His heart thudded so loudly in his ears that he was sure the brunette would hear it, basking beneath the sudden attention of having Bucky pressing another kiss to his lips; this one far more gentle than the bruising maul earlier. One thought above the others nagged his mind until it forced his lips to move. “ **I don’t wanna hide us anymore.** ” Bucky murmured, allowing his eyes to stay closed partially in fear of Pietro's reaction. The blonde offered him a lazy smile though the brunette couldn't see the action, tipping his upwards to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “ **You won’t have to, I promise.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> A short smut thing that started because I was offended that more people didn't ship Bucky x Pietro, you're welcome


End file.
